


I'll be the blood if you'll be the bones

by makesometime



Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Biting as bonding, Blood Drinking, Exploring Adrian's love for Trevor and Sypha through biting, Exploring Sypha's touch familiarity through biting, Exploring Trevor's emotional intelligence through biting, F/M, Flowery vampire thoughts abound, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Study bros making out in a library, though it's incidental in its way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Things are better now, but they’re not. There’s a weight on Adrian’s (perfect) shoulders, a pallor to his face that isn’t going away, even with every smile that Sypha teases out of him, every touch that he permits them to lay upon his body.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662853
Comments: 51
Kudos: 298





	1. Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Something a little different from me, my first chaptered fic in a while (mostly because I can't trust myself to finish anything, but this one is more than half done already so I feel safe.)
> 
> Each chapter will be from the POV of a different one of the trio, with the rating more or less consistent throughout, though levels of M will vary.
> 
> Taking the chance to explore a little more of the way these three bond post-season 3, this story fits somewhere between the first and second of this series of mine. The title is, once more because I am lazy, from Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men.

Trevor Belmont likes to think he knows a thing or two about vampires. 

Bitey, smug, beautiful vampires, deadly creatures of the night. They lord their superiority over all until brought low (deservedly) by their own hubris, and the crack of a whip or the slash of steel.

But he doesn’t quite know how to handle  _ this. _

Alu—  _ Adrian _ is broken in a way that he didn’t anticipate, because he is a fool with little foresight. So concerned with getting back  ~~ (getting home) ~~ and stopping Sypha from looking so absolutely downtrodden and destroyed by life in a way that only  _ he _ is supposed to be familiar with, Trevor didn’t stop to consider what so much time alone would have done to a man who just killed his father, a year after his mother’s murder.

(He decides not to mention what they saw in Hell. Sypha keeps her mouth shut too.)

They now know that he wasn’t alone, not all the time, not recently. And they now know what those companions did to Adrian, what they did to deserve their pride of place at the base of the castle steps. 

It feels like an age since they slept in front of the fire, curled up and hurting, after Adrian bared his soul to them that first week back.

Things are better now, but they’re not. There’s a weight on Adrian’s (perfect) shoulders, a pallor to his face that isn’t going away, even with every smile that Sypha teases out of him, every touch that he permits them to lay upon his body. It marks him, alongside the horrible scars that aren’t beginning to fade.

Trevor knows it’s not as simple as a click of the fingers, to clear the demons that plague their third (Christ, if only it  _ were). _ But there’s a need within him, so often unacknowledged, to help, to fix, to  _ do something _ because he’s not good at sitting around, seeing those he lov—  _ cares for _ in pain.

So he commits himself to research, sneaking down to the Hold even when he doesn’t have to. He reads, reads like he hasn’t since childhood, devouring every miniscule point of lore that he can find that might provide a balm for what afflicts Adrian beyond the mental scars he now carries. 

The signs all point to one thing, whether he likes it or not. 

Blood. 

Willingly given, preferably, which in all fairness isn't such an ask as it might once have been. If the donor is content and in good health, its benefits pass far more easily to their intended. 

He brings it up that night over dinner, casually avoiding Sypha's questioning glances at his refusal of wine with their meal. 

"Absolutely not."

"Adri—."

"Trevor." He says, and the novelty of hearing his name from the other man's lips almost outweighs the discomfort of his tone. "Please. I will heal over time."

"I'm offering you a chance to lift some of your burdens. God knows it's something I'd benefit from, and if the answer was as easy as drinking blood then I'd sign myself the fuck up."

"You say that…" Adrian smiles, and  _ oh, _ okay, that's something to parcel away for another time. 

"Would you consider it at least?” He asks, ignoring the fact that he’s negotiating with a  _ vampire _ about  _ drinking his blood. _ “Doesn't have to be tonight but I've avoided wine for you so it might be polite to factor that into your decision."

"Truly a vast sacrifice."

Sypha laughs gently, reaching out to curve a hand over his and Adrian’s arms, calming any frantic fluttering of his heart that the dhampir can surely hear. "If it helps you decide, I can assure you he's quite tasty."

The air in the room changes in an instant, any gentle undercurrent of sexual energy now truly at the fore. Sypha smiles, innocent as a lamb, as if she hasn't instigated this entire moment with calculated words. 

Adrian breathes heavily through his mouth, as if the scent on the air is too much for him to deal with, which,  _ fuck, _ is hot to think about. 

Then, with a screech of his chair, Adrian pushes away from the table and taps his thigh with a smirk. "Come on then."

The bottom falls out of Trevor's stomach. 

"Oh, you smug son of a bitch."

He goes, of course, because this isn't something he's going to back down from now. It's remarkably easy to sit astride Adrian's slim thighs, though he mutters something about the man's  _ bony ass legs _ as he does so, because it makes him feel a bit better. 

Adrian is gentle, as he tugs Trevor's shirt aside at the nape, the faint sound of Sypha moving to get a better view making Trevor shiver with something akin to anticipation. He's surprised, pleasantly so, that Adrian initiated this contact, determined, resolutely so, not to make it sexual unless otherwise invited. 

When Adrian's breath meets his throat, Trevor sighs quietly and wills his body to calm. It works, somehow, a pinch of fear ceasing all discomforting arousal, and he works so hard at maintaining an even mental balance that Adrian is biting him before he realises it. 

Trevor sighs again, reedy this time, feeling his blood flow in happy little throbs, his stomach filling with a comfortable warmth. It's odd, to not fight the loss of blood, to give it willingly and allow his lover? friend? to drink his fill. A flood of trusting calm falls over him and he sags in the steel bands of Adrian's hold.

With little more than a swipe of his tongue, Adrian sits back and cups Trevor's cheek. It beggars belief that neither of them are hard, but makes him twinge with something dangerously like  _ love, fuck. _ Sypha moves to join them, lifting Adrian's arm and turning it this way and that.

And she cries, because the marks are slowly fading. Adrian breathes in a shaky breath, Trevor blinking quickly against suddenly misty vision. 

It seems a healing bite is a thing, after all. 


	2. Sypha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we're looking at Sypha's POV, because I love her and she is a precious beautiful soul. I also love her and Adrian being study bros so much, mocking ancient texts and getting into hideously vicious debates.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Speakers are tactile creatures, by their very nature. Sypha thinks nothing of gifting little touches, embraces to the people around her, threading her fingers through the hair of her companions as they rest in her lap. It bonds people, acts as a natural balm in difficult times. 

Trevor likes it, though he might grumble about it if she discussed as much openly. While they’ve been travelling and growing closer, she’s slowly but surely broken down the Belmont barriers, allowing easy affection to bleed through and leave him comforted, not defensive.

Their return to the castle is supposed to be a simple joining of Adrian’s tender, human need for contact and Trevor’s rediscovered (if dented) trust in others. Lindenfeld has twisted her sense of right and wrong in such a way that fantasies of curling up between them, a pile of limbs and soft soothing words, are the only things to keep her going on the journey home. 

She gets her wish, that first week, but for none of the reasons she envisioned. 

Time passes slowly now that they are back at the castle, in a way that it never has for her before. It unsettles her as much as she is grateful for the chance to _breathe._ It requires a change to a thought process that she is hopelessly unfamiliar with - danger is not around every corner, every shadow is not filled with a night creature. She is safe here with her boys, her _tribe._

Her waking hours are usually consumed by helping where she is needed, fixing walls and reshelving books, scouring the castle for secrets alongside their dhampir, sharing delighted laughter when they stumble across yet another unexpected room. It's healing for them all, she thinks, watching Adrian's face as it cycles through emotions; delight, dread, grief, acceptance. 

But her favoured moments are those when they afford themselves the luxury of being quiet together, more often than not holed up in one of the castle’s many libraries.

Trevor likes to nap in one of the oversized armchairs, while she and Adrian sit together on the sofa, heads close as they talk quietly over a book. Sometimes their debates get so heated that Trevor splutters awake, instantly on the defensive, and it amuses her as much as it clenches at her heart that he’s always looking out for them, always wanting to protect.

Today she and Adrian are reviewing a tome of old magic that they found in the Hold, the contents of which are so outdated and ridiculous that she’s finding herself stifling laughter with each new page. She can practically feel Adrian’s offense at some of the ancient Belmont confidence, is tickled by his little huffs and the pinching of a scowl between his eyebrows.

“You are aware that they’re long dead?”

Adrian leans back, closing his eyes for a moment. It gives her time to watch his face, trace her gaze over his throat and shoulders, the fading hints of scars. 

“That is beside the point, Sypha. Generations were taught on these foolish assertions.”

He speaks without opening his eyes, which she welcomes as a sign of his comfort. He knows he can afford to be at rest with them here. 

The longer she stares, the longer he trusts them despite all of his past experiences, the more her fingers itch with the need to _touch_ him. It thrums through her, denied only by sheer force of will. 

There has been no permission granted and he would not anticipate the touch with his eyes closed. Still, her hand flexes, her fingertips tingling with want. She can feel some sparks growing, a faint scent of charring on the air and quickly turns her attention back to the book, for lack of anything better to do.

The palm against her cheek startles her, in the best way. 

Sypha sighs, eyes falling closed as she leans into the warm contact of Adrian’s touch, all the more precious for being freely given. 

“Adrian…” She murmurs, shivering at the stroking of his thumb over her chin. 

She opens her eyes to find his golden gaze on her, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he moves his thumb to rub over her lips.

Without thinking, she parts them, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his digit.

It makes a curious sort of interest flare to life in his eyes, cautious and skittish like a newborn deer. He doesn’t move his touch from her, so she continues, emboldened. Comfortable and comforted by his continued peace.

Without another word she nips at his skin, gentle, teasing.

Adrian gasps, but still doesn’t pull away, allowing her to worry the skin of his thumb between her teeth for a time. He looks at her with a sort of wonder that leaves her feeling powerful, like she does when Trevor stares at her from between her legs. Adoring, worshipping. 

A hundred questions linger on her tongue that she doesn’t dare put voice to. Does this have power for him? Does biting mean something more than she might think, and if so, _what?_ ~~Did they bite him, or—~~

Adrian sits up slowly, his height still able to take her by surprise. He leans over her, broad and imposing in a way that’s so different to Trevor. His thumb slips from her mouth, leaving a wet trail across her cheek as he changes his grip on her face, fingers delving into the short hair at her nape. 

She allows him to lift her chin, parts her lips and watches as he closes the gap between them to kiss her, barely daring to breathe in case she breaks the spell that is Adrian initiating this contact.

His lips are warm, soft, his tongue gentle as it swipes her lower lip. She hums, hands flexing in her lap as his hair falls from behind his ears to curtain their faces. It hides them from the world, dulling the light and surrounding her completely with him.

He tilts his head, just enough to deepen the kiss, giving a soft grunt when she swipes her tongue against his, licking into his mouth and teasing the ends of his fangs. She can feel his good humour in the way he moves to hold her hip, his weight against her folding her back over the arm of the sofa.

When he breaks away, breathing heavily and gasping, she drags her lips across that perfect jaw of his, nipping little bites along the way. Adrian shivers, his hold on her firm and grounding, his breath a hot pulse in her ear.

“That’s a sight to wake up to.”

Adrian chuckles, his easy amusement making her smile in turn as he moves back to his previous position. “She bit me, Trevor, and I am merely a simple vampire.”

Trevor snorts softly, folding his hands over his stomach and reclining back into the chair, apparently unconcerned. “Oh, _now_ you’re a vampire.”

Sypha smiles through the flush in her cheeks and the heat in her belly and picks the book up from where it fell to the floor. She attempts to resume reading from a point that is decidedly not at all where they left off, warm with contentment when Adrian settles back next to her, just a little closer than before.


	3. Adrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reach Adrian's turn. Full of flowery vampire thoughts, this one is the strongest M of the lot and was inspired by a piece of art by [kokoart](https://twitter.com/kokokoart18?lang=en).
> 
> Adrian just really loves them okay? And they love ~~biting~~ him.

He’s never told them what a bite means to him, not really, not explicitly.

There’s more than a little self preservation in the choice of secrecy. Despite every way they've shown him that he can trust them, every way they've led him gently out of the darkness of his mind with consideration and space and whatever pattern of tenderness they’ve fallen into now—

Adrian hums and stretches, pressing up into the teeth playing over his hip, the nails scratching over his flank. 

—His biggest fear is suggesting to Trevor and Sypha that anything about biting needs to be explicitly sexual, especially given everything that has occured in his life in the previous few months. To do so would boil the act down to its base components when it means  _ so much more _ \- to  _ him _ if not to all vampires. 

It's trust. 

It's love. 

It's both a gift and a prize, a nourishment to the body and soul. When his lovers choose to give him their blood, it binds them, right down to the smallest specks of their selves. 

Part of them becomes part of him, forever.

And when they bite  _ him, _ when their teeth dig into his skin and their mouths suck hard, unrelenting stains onto his skin, he feels peace. Peace unlike he has ever felt before, in giving them unfettered access to his body, his heart, and knowing that they respect what it means for him to do so.

In truth, it is just as important that it’s something he doesn’t associate with  _ that _ time. That alone makes it precious, worthy of fierce protection. 

Hence his tight-lipped refusal to express with words quite what it means, quite how he lov—

Adrian bites off a broken curse, fisting a hand in the tangled mass of his hair. Sypha chuckles through laving the already-faded bite mark on his stomach, her hands tracking unnaturally warm across his pecs, his biceps. 

"Are you still with us, Adrian?" 

He sighs, shifting, feeling Trevor's breath against his cock as the man urges his legs further apart.

"Always."

And that’s true no matter where they are. In the kitchen, in the woods, in the Hold, in their bed. He might find himself lost in his head but he's held in their arms, and isn't that the only thing that truly matters?

He breathes out a shaky laugh when Sypha moves to settle over his stomach, her heat a teasing presence as his body spirals into helpless pleasure. She bends to kiss along his shoulders and he feels flush with a  _ need _ to hold her completely against him… though the urge quickly fades in something else entirely when she bares her teeth along his clavicle and Trevor, hidden, bites unexpectedly into the meat of his thigh. 

It might be that he’s never disclosed the truth of his feelings, but it can’t be said that his lovers are not perceptive. 

These two are his heart, his conscience, his guidance. He knows now that it is nothing to allow them power over him, and he  _ thrills _ for the memories they've made together. 

_ Sypha's teeth at his throat as he fucks up into her, nipping and sucking as her own way of saying  _ **_I won't break, my love._ **

_ Trevor biting rings of dark bruises across his shoulders, arm solid around his belly, taking Adrian over the end of the bed, against the wall, marking with enough intent that he can still feel them ten minutes later, throbbing as they heal.  _

Adrian shivers when Trevor’s mouth fetches high enough on his inner thigh to  _ hurt, _ properly, the skin too thin to withstand the force of a hunter’s hunger. He knows it shouldn’t arouse him so much to think that just a little  _ more, _ a little harder and...

One day, he knows he might encourage them over that final hurdle and ask them to bite hard enough to taste his blood, his lifeforce. Through choice or necessity, he doesn't know, but the desire is there, thick with potential. 

Giving it even the faintest consideration alongside the touch of his lovers and their intent to mark him makes Adrian feel overwhelmed and overstimulated, as if his skin is too damn tight.

Sypha shifts off of him and Trevor pulls far away before he can do any more than whine his disapproval. Quickly, his lovers’ hands return to urge him upright, to sit with his legs over the edge of the bed. 

He realises too late that it allows them access to all parts of him. Sypha's laughter is soft in his ear as she twines his hair in one of her lovely hands and lifts it away from his neck. Her mouth soon chases along his bared skin, teeth sinking back into him with hungry pleasure. 

Trevor meanwhile… 

Adrian curses, jerking in Sypha's hold at the sight of Trevor Belmont on his knees. 

The hunter quirks an eyebrow, pleased and flattered at his reaction and then kisses up Adrian’s chest, mouth eventually hot and wet over his nipple, biting and toying with his sensitive skin. 

" _ Ah… _ I feel like a piece of meat."

Trevor inches back, all wicked smirk around Adrian’s nipple between his teeth. He releases it with a snarl, surging up for a kiss that leaves Adrian groaning helplessly. Sypha hums out a happy little noise as she watches them, her nails scratching from divot to divot of the mark that her teeth left behind.

“Will we ever be able to see these last for more than a moment?” She asks, nail prodding at a particularly lurid bruise that  _ she _ left on his throat.

“Perhaps.” He sighs when released from the kiss, Trevor already sucking at his other nipple. “I encourage you to keep trying.”

Sypha laughs with a particular delight as she tugs on his hair to bend him back into her chest, his cock bobbing eagerly in the space between him and Trevor.  _ Oh, _ but they are merciless with him, teeth and tongues over his skin with a singular purpose that he is painfully, terribly weak for.

Trevor’s hand wraps around his cock without warning, teeth marking red arches over each of his pecs, biting hard enough for them to linger. The hunter works him with a lack of haste despite the way Adrian hisses and bucks, a steadfast stroke that stokes the fire in his belly but doesn't allow him to spiral any higher. 

He’s stuck in a helpless stasis as they focus on colouring every inch of his skin with a fresh blooming of blood, returning in tandem to the start to begin their work anew on freshly healing skin.

They will thoroughly undo him in time, of that there is no doubt. Break him down to his component parts, helpless and wanting, weak for them for all of time. 

But he has never felt safer than held between their jaws. If that is to be his fate, then so be it.


End file.
